noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Robotics Club Senpai
Seiichi-senpai is the vice president of the student council. When he's not busy with his duties, he can be found working in the school robotics lab. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or beans of higher quality in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Seiichi has long blue hair tied into a short ponytail and draped over his right shoulder. He has a long white earpiece in his left ear and an eyepiece over his left eye, which is tinted a light greenish-blue. He wears the regular school uniform, with a black blazer overtop and a dark red armband on his upper right arm. Items Once Seiichi visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the gourmet beans. * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Small Robot * Spaghetti Meal Set * Stone Bench * Wheelbarrow Love letter "Your service is quite efficient and your food and drinks are tasty. Thank you." - Seiichi-senpai First Confession (Requires 163 visits) It's late afternoon at the cafe. Most of the third year students classes just ended. It's around the time for clubs to start. You expect that some students will start heading to the cafe so you get the things ready. You hear a knock at the door. It opens and someone stops through, a third year student with long dark hair. He is wearing some sort of electronic ear piece with a lens attached to it. You remember he's one of the members of the student council. He has come by the cafe a few times already, most of the time with other members of the student council like Touri-kaichou. You've never really gotten the chance to talk to him much, often the other members of the student council order for him.You've heard that his name is Seiichi-senpai. He approaches the counter. You smile and greet him cheerfully. You: Welcome, senpai! What would you like for today? Seiichi-senpai: Good afternoon. I believe your name is (your name). Am I correct? You're surprised at the tone of his voice. His reply was almost monotone. His expression never changing one bit. Seiichi-senpai: I am the vice president of the student council, Seiichi. I have been tasked to make an order in behalf of the student council. He hands you a printed list of orders on a clipboard. You hear a small blip. You see that the eyepiece of the device he's wearing starts glowing. He taps the side of the device and you see some images and text flash through the eyepiece. Seiichi-senpai: Please wait one moment. I have received a message regarding an additional order. Please add one medium americano to the list. You: Alright, Seiichi-senpai! Got it! Would you like this to go or for delivery? Seiichi-senpai: To go, please. There is some time left before the student council meeting. It would be more efficient if I were the one to carry these items rather than a smaller human such as yourself. You're not sure how to perceive that statement. Was he trying to be helpful? It is quite hard to tell since he said it with such a deadpan expression. You proceed to make the drinks. You finish all of them, place them in a carrying case, and hand the orders to Seiichi-senpai. He hands you the payment and you input the orders at the register. Seiichi-senpai: Thank you very much.Please expect me to make the orders for the council meetings from time to time.I will be taking my leave now. Second Confession (Requires 250 visits) It's almost time for afternoon classes to end. Seiichi-senpai comes in through the front door of the cafe. He's got his usual list of orders for today's student council meeting. You: Good afternoon, Seiichi-senpai! How are you today? Seiichi-senpai: I am doing quite well. I hope you are too. I have brought the list of student council cafe orders for today. Seiichi-senpai seems to be in a quite cheerful mood today. Now that you've spent more time with him, it's become easier for you to tell how he's feeling. If you watch carefully, there are small cues in Seiichi-senpai's actions that give away his current mood despite the seemingly deadpan expression that's always on his face. You go to the register and input the orders. Suddenly, you hear strange whirring noises coming from the machine. The small screen that shows numbers and prices suddenly becomes blank. You: Huh? The register must be broken. Lately, you've been hearing these sounds coming from it from time to time. Seiichi-senpai: What seems to be the problem, (your name)? You: I think the cash register broke. The little display is blanking out. Sorry, senpai. I'll just make you a manual receipt. Seiichi-senpai: I can help you fix it, if you'd like. You: Ah, it's okay, senpai. This cash register is pretty old. It's been here since the time my grandmother ran the cafe. If I call the maintenance office, I can get them to replace it. Seiichi-senpai: But you would not be able to use anything until you get a replacement. I can fix it. It is a simple machine so I will be able to fix it within fifteen minutes. You: Wouldn't that make you late for the student council meeting? Seiichi-senpai: No, it is alright. I will send a message to Touru-kaichou that I will be a bit tardy. I am sure the council will understand. It is our duty to help our fellow students after all. Seiichi-senpai gets behind the counter and starts tinkering with the cash register. You: Thank you so much for helping me. Seiichi-senpai, you know, you're really kind. Seiichi-senpai momentarily pauses and looks up and then proceeds to keep working on the register. Seiichi-senpai: It is the first time I have heard that said about me. You can see that he seems quite pleased with what you just said. Seiichi-senpai: Most people perceive me as cold and serious. They say that I never smile and I never change my facial expression. You: That's not true, senpai! You're not cold at all. It may be hard to tell at first because you're not as expressive as most people. But if they'd spend more time with you, they'll be able to feel the warm and serene presence you have. Seiichi-senpai: Thank you for your kind words, (your name). I really do appreciate them. Now, I will be done in a few more minutes. You may start working on the drinks while waiting for me to finish. Third Confession (Requires 150 visits) It's early morning in the cafe. You are making preparations for the day to come. The cafe is still empty as people are just starting to arrive at school. Suddenly, you hear the cafe door open and someone steps in. You look up to see that it's Seiichi-senpai. That is quite unusual. Seiichi-senpai almost always routinely shows up in the afternoon before or after the usual school club time. Even though Seiichi-senpai's facial expression remains as stoic as ever, you can tell that today there's something on his mind. You see that he is carrying a small robot in his hands and what seems to be a small remote control. You: Seiichi-senpai! Good morning! You're early today! Is there any particular reason? Seiichi-senpai: Good morning, (your name). I wanted to get here before the other students did so I can give you these. He comes up to you and places the small remote control and the robot on the cafe counter. Seiichi-senpai: These are for you. I know you have to handle all these cafe duties by yourself most of the time. So I created this robot to help you. SLK1 can carry things up to 50 times its weight. You can use this square controller to program his settings. He can help you carry your inventory for you, among other things. You: Thank you so much, senpai! But may I ask, why did you suddenly make this for me? You hear Seiichi-senpai take a deep breath. He pauses. And looks you straight in the eye. Seiichi-senpai: It's not sudden. I've been thinking about it for a long time. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. And I thought it be best to exemplify my point if I gave a gift along with what I had to say. Suddenly, Seiichi-senpai takes your hand and pulls it close. He places a kiss on top of your hand, with the faintest of smiles on his lips. Eh? Seiichi-senpai is actually smiling? This is the first time you've seen him smile. Seiichi-senpai: I hope this is the correct way to express my affection for you. I have never done this before. Over the course of time we have spent together, I have come to care for you a great deal, (your name). I have often been misunderstood by people because of my lack of expressiveness. So I am doing my best to show you with my words and with my actions how I feel for you. I gave you this gift show you that I really care for you and that you can depend on me for anything. If there's anything you need, just ask me and I will help you to the best of my ability. You are very important to me, (your name). Every time I visit here, I am always greeted by your warm smile. You never treated me distantly or accused me of being cold towards you. You have accepted me for who I am and shown me true kindness. I like you, (your name). You're the only person that I would ever want to smile for. White Day Event (2017) Dear (your name), I am writing to you to express my utmost gratitude. Last February 14th, I received Valentine's chocolate from you. For once, I felt quite happy that I received something that was made by the hand and not something manufactured by a machine. It must have something to do with how special you are to me. For white day, I have selected a present that I hope will be to your liking. I hope this is a tradition we can follow every year. Love, Seiichi-senpai Item: Little Robot. Birthday CG Today is Seiichi's birthday. You used the student database that he built to find his student profile and learn the day of his birthday. Touru-senpai had informed you that it was this month. He's not the type to care too much about his own birthday so he has not mentioned it to anyone at all. But you all wanted your trusty Student Council Vice President to feel appreciated on his birthday so you planned the party together with other students. You all decorate the cafe with party streamers and a banner that says "Happy birthday Seiichi!" Nothing too fancy as Seiichi-senpai is someone who appreciates simple design. You then ask Touru-senpai to call Seiichi-senpai to the cafe to "order" some drinks for the Student Council since it's almost around the time that they would meet. You take the cake you baked for Seiichi and wait for him to come to the cafe.You hear a knock on the door and Seiichi steps through it. Everyone yells "Surprise!" and starts singing Happy Birthday to Seiichi-senpai Seiichi-senpai: Ah. Seiichi-senpai still holds that blank, stoic expression on his face but you can tell that he's a bit surprised. You come up to him with the cake and he bends down to blow out the candle. Reiji-senpai: Happy birthday, Sei-chan! I am glad that I have a cousin that also inherited the part of our family genetic code that allows one to have a penchant for scientific endeavors. I really do quite enjoy our discussions on various scientific fields. Let me know if you need help formulating batteries for your inventions again! Happy birthday cousin! Touru-senpai: Happy birthday, Seiichi.Thank you for always assisting me in our student council projects. Our plans and projects are executed with the utmost efficiency thanks to you. I cannot imagine how I could run the student council without you. Thank you for always staying by my side and I hope together we can make even better improvements to this school. Seiichi-senpai's expression remains unchanged but the small cues in his body language and posture exude an aura of happiness. Seiichi-senpai: This is the first time anyone has thrown a surprise party for me. I really did not have any expectations for today since I do not think I tell many people about my birthday. I never thought that I would enjoy being surprised for my birthday but now that it has happened to me I find that it has made me quite happy. Thank you all for remembering my birthday. Thank you, (your name). I know that you are the one who would've planned and prepared something so special for me. Thank you so much. I may not show it on my face very well but I hope my words are enough to convey how I feel. I am very very happy and thankful at this moment. You: You know what would certainly put a smile on your face, Seiichi-senpai? A bite of this chocolate cake that I made for you! Please try it! Relationships Reiji Looking at them side by side, one could never guess that Reiji and Seiichi are cousins. With Reiji’s perpetually sunny disposition and Seiichi’s seemingly cold, expressionless facade, they could not look any more different from each other. But despite the stark contrast between their appearances and demeanor, one thing draws these two cousins together: their love for scientific discovery. Ever since they were small children, Reiji and Seiichi would often discuss each of their latest scientific endeavors with each other, usually when ever they’d have family reunions. Reiji would often give Seiichi advice on how to make better batteries with superior chemical combinations and Seiichi often helps Reiji build and program the various devices and systems he needed to pull of his experiments. Now that they go to the same high school, Reiji and Seiichi have done even more scientific collaborations. They both contribute greatly to each other’s discoveries and inventions. Super Love Mode Quotes * "I do not think I have told you how grateful I am that I have found someone like you. I am quite lucky that the person I like understands me completely." * "Would you be free this weekend? There is a new robotics exhibit in the local science museum. I would like it very much if you would be able to accompany me." * "Hmm? You want to watch me work on my inventions at the robotics lab? I'd be glad to have you. That will surely put me in quite a positive mood and improve my work flow. Thank you." Category:Boys